The overall objective of the Administrative Core is to coordinate and integrate all activities of the Program Project, provide administrative support, and facilitate the interactions and communication between Program members to ensure that the scientific goals are achieved in the most efficient manner. In particular, the Core will: (1) Manage all administrative functions of the Program Project; (2) Organize monthly meetings to discuss research progress; (3) Oversee financial aspects of the Program Project; (4) Organize annual mini-symposia of the Program research staff and meetings of the External Advisory Board; (5) Interact with institutional Research Compliance Offices and NIH staff with regard to regulatory issues; (6) Provide administrative support to Program participants in data management and preparation of materials for presentations and publications: (7) Coordinate and oversee timely submission of progress reports; (8) Maintain the database for the Cores and Projects; (9) Monitor the effectiveness of the Cores and Projects with regard to meeting the objectives and milestones.